Did you miss me, Did you miss me
by misty.Collier.16
Summary: Set after the events of His last vows.. Sherlock is set on finding Moriarty, Well Moriarty is using Sherlock's weakness against him. And this time that includes " The one who matters most."


Chapter 1

I was standing in the lab when I heard the words " Did you miss me..?" over and over again. It was coming from the TV. This can't be happening he's dead , Sherlock saw him, he shot himself. So how can this happen... I can't believe this, this can't be real . Can it? I ask my self this in till my phone started ringing I took it out of my pocket . To see who was calling me it was john "Hello ." I said.

" Molly where are you?" said john ."I'm at work , is this because of what was on the TV ?" I questioned. "yes and Sherlock what's everybody at baker street in the next hour and Mycroft is sending a car to pick you up." he said. "okay I'll see you then , bye!"

After that call I finished some paper work that needed to be done witch only took about 30 minutes . Now I just have to wait on the car to pick me up witch shouldn't take much longer. That's when I heard a noise on the other side of my office door. I gaped my bag and went over to the door and was about to open it. when a heard a voice speak "Dr. Hooper I know you in here... come out come out were ever you are ..! " the voice said in a singing tone. And I know who's voice that is Jim Moriarty. He's here , but how I asked my self . How did he get passed the front desk, I slowly backed away from the door and the only place to hide is my closet. I tiptoed over to it and open the door and walked in and close the door, but I left it open just a crack so I could see.

I heard foot step's get closer to my office door just a few seconds later. The door open and there he was Jim Moriarty, he just stood there . He looked around my office for a few minutes , I had to keep my hand over my mouth when he got close to the closet. He was about to open it when another voice came from the other room. This time it was a woman's " she's not here we should go" the woman said. He didn't say another word after that they just left. I swear I heard that women's voice before but were.

I sled down to the floor . Shaking all over I didn't know what to do . I was to afraid to leave the closet, my phone stared ringing in my hand. It was a text message from Mycroft saying the car was outside waiting for me. But I was to afraid to get up, what if they were still out there waiting for me to leave.

I got up off the ground and made my way to the closet door. And open it just enough to stick my head through. I didn't see anyone so far so I stepped out of the closet , trying not to make any noise. Which thank god I didn't I walked over to my office door now, and looked out to the lab to see no one there . I guess they really are gone. So since I didn't see anyone I left the lab making my way towards the front desk. I could see the car waiting outside . I rushed out the door and ran straight out to the car. Just as I got to the car door, it was open by mycroft.

" Miss Hooper, nice to see you .. " he said with a smile that never reached his eyes. I just nodded and got into the car he sled in next to me with his phone in hand. After texting someone, my guess is Sherlock. Mycroft turns to me "Miss Hooper is there... something you wanted to say..?" " Um... well about 10 to 20 minutes before you got here "HE" was here with some woman. I didn't see her face but I know I heard her voice before but I don't know where..!" he took a minute to think about it.

" My guess miss Hooper, is he found out you helped my brother escape death. And now not just going after Sherlock and the Watson's and everyone else but now you...!" I just nodded I didn't know what else to say. But right as we pulled up to baker street, I turn to mycroft with one question on my mind . " Is... is he going to kill me?" I asked. I looked into his eyes, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

" I-I don't know Miss Hooper... " I looked up at him as he was getting out of the car. "you know, you can call me molly..!? " I said as I got out of the car. He turn and look at me as I walked to were he stands by the door. " Maybe one day miss Hooper..! " he said with a smile. As he opened the door I walked up the stairs first with mycroft right behind me. As I enter the flat I see john and Mary sitting on the couch together, with Greg sitting next to them. Sherlock was sitting in his chair. And Miss. Hudson was sitting in johns old chair.

" What took you so long ...? " asked Sherlock . Mostly to mycroft , Mycroft open his mouth to talk but stop himself. He turns to me , which makes everybody's eyes turns to look at me. I looked at everybody with there eyes on me waiting for an answer . I turned to mycroft before I began to speak he gave me a nod as to go on. So I did, I turned to everyone in the room . " Jim was at Bart's after I got that call from john earlier .. And about 10 to I think 20 minutes after he left is when mycroft showed up to get me..! " After I finish I look up to see shocked face's. The first to speak was john " Did he harm you ? " He asked . " No , I don't even think he knew I was there .." I paused " But that's not all there was a woman there to but I didn't get to see her face. But I did hear her voice and I swear I heard her voice before . I just can't remember where I heard it.." I said .

" Tell me what happen , I need every detail..! " said Sherlock. The man that holds my heart without knowing it. Said as he stood up from his chair. To walk over to me. " U mm , well after I got done with my paper work. I was waiting for the car in my office. That's when I here foots step's in the lab so, of course I thought it was mycroft . Or one of his man so, I was about to leave my office when he spoke . " I stopped to take a breath. " And what did he say.?" asked Mycroft. I looked back to everyone . "

" He said , more like sang .. Um Dr. Hooper I know your in here ... come out come out were ever you are..!" I said waving my hands in the air. " And when I knew who it was I backed a way from the door . And hide in the closet a few seconds later my office door open and there he was. And I saw him look around and then he looked at the closet. And when he was about to open the door, is when the women said She not here we should go." I said leaning on the wall behind me. " Anything else ..? " asked Sherlock . I looked up into his eyes and said. " After that I just stayed in the closet in till I got a text from your brother. And that's it." He just keep looking in my eyes in till john spoke. " Sherlock do you think he knows that molly help you . Is that why he was there to... U mm ."

"Kill me..!" I said looking at john , he nodded slowly . When I look back at Sherlock he was just looking at me . Nobody wanted to say anything so I did. " So are we done here ...? can I leave I need to feed Toby..!" That got his attention. " Really molly , your worried about your cat at a time like this ... ! YOU could be dead right now!? " Sherlock said , well more like yelled in my face. " YES I AM , And if you haven't notice Am still here .. Alive ... so there.! " I yelled back. When I looked at the others they all looked kind of shocked. Accepted Mrs. Hudson she was smiling like a teenage girl on her first a date. Or something..!


End file.
